


brothers

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: little max and adrian meeting for the first time, based on something mentioned in supernova
Relationships: Adrian Everhart | Sketch & Max Everhart | The Bandit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novaartinoisaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/gifts).



Adrian bounced his knee, feeling a mix of nervousness and excitement. He turned his gaze to the side, watching as the rain raced down the car window. It wasn’t long until he could spot the newly appointed Renegades Headquarters in the distance.

The car soon came to a stop, and Hugh and Simon climbed out. Simon came around the side of the car and opened Adrian’s door, helping him out the car. As they made their way into headquarters, Simon and Hugh stood on either side of him, each holding one of his hands. They entered the main lobby and Adrian instantly started to look around at everything, trying to take in as many details he could. He stared at it all in wide-eyed wonder. A sense of awe soon overtook him, replacing his nerves from earlier.

Off to one side, a construction crew was hard at work. On the other, a group of people stood talking—he only recognized Tamaya and Kasumi, though. They waved to him as he walked by, but he didn’t return the gesture, still gripping both Simon and Hugh’s hands.

“Are you ready to meet him?” asked Hugh, briefly meeting Adrian’s gaze.

Adrian squeezed his hand and nodded. He then turned his gaze upward, eyes landing on the sky bridge. A thousand different thoughts and questions swirled around his mind. Was this truly happening? Was he actually about to meet the brother his dads were always talking about?

A grin spread on his lips as the three of them made their way up the spiraled staircase and through the small corridor until they were met with the sky bridge. A room made up of glass walls stood before them. Adrian slowly released Hugh and Simon’s hands, moving to stand closer to the wall. He scanned his eyes over the enclosed space, trying to take in everything at once. His gaze stopped when he spotted the fair-haired toddler who was currently walking around the space. Scattered across the floor were a mix of blocks and toys trains.

Simon leaned down, so that he and Adrian were eye level, and set a hand on Adrian’s shoulder.

“Adrian,” he said, voice so low it was almost a whisper, “do you mind if we leave you and Max alone for a few minutes? We’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” he replied, nodding.

Simon offered him a gentle smile and placed a kiss to his forehead before straightening again. Adrian gave Hugh and Simon a small wave, watching as they disappeared down the corridor. Once they were both out of sight, he turned his attention back to Max, who had picked up one of the toy blocks and was studying it intently.

Adrian laughed lightly as he took a step closer to the glass wall. The sound drew Max’s attention and he turned his gaze towards Adrian, eyes widening. He stood and moved closer to the wall, curiosity overtaking his expression.

Though he knew Max probably wouldn’t understand most of what he was saying, Adrian introduced himself as his big brother and covered all of the important topics such as his name and favorite animal. Max just smiled at him and spoke gibberish in response.

Adrian laughed again, a thought suddenly striking him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the marker he usually carried around with him. Crouching down so that he was about equal height to Max, he pressed the marker to the glass and debated for a few seconds on what to draw. He decided on a shark, remembering that his sharks were  _ infinitely _ better than his dinosaurs. Once the drawing was finished, he capped his marker and tucked it back into his pocket before pushing the shark through the glass. A red toy shark fell to the ground on the other side.

Max stared at it curiously for a few seconds, then picked it up and held it awkwardly in his small hands. Adrian’s smile broadened. Though he had known Max for maybe all of ten minutes, he already loved him.

Just then, the heavy footfalls of his fathers could be heard coming down the corridor. Hugh came to stand next to Adrian and set his hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked. “We can stay a little longer if you want, though.”

“It’s fine, I’m ready,” said Adrian and Hugh nodded.

Adrian waved at Max before turning to Hugh and Simon. With one last glance over his shoulder, he followed his fathers as the three of them made their way back down to the ground floor. As they walked through the lobby this time, Adrian found his gaze drifting back up to the sky bridge. Part of him longed to go back up there and play with Max, although he knew that would never quite be the case. Though Hugh and Simon hadn’t told him exactly why Max wasn’t able to live with them, at least not yet, he knew enough to know that it wasn’t the best idea for him to be around Max. Adrian let out a small sigh and forced his gaze away from the quarantine, not wanting to let those thoughts put a dampen on his mood.

Once they were back in the car, Simon and Adrian talked about how everything with Max went. Adrian told him about the shark he made and continued to go on and on about how excited he was until they arrived back at the house.

Though they may not have been considered brothers in the conventional sense of the word, Adrian could already tell that the bond they were starting to form was one that wouldn’t break easily.


End file.
